1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves and more specifically it relates to a combinational valve system for efficiently controlling the flow of a fluid through a valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Valves have been in use for years. Typically, valves are utilized to control the flow of a fluid through a passageway. Valves are generally used in many industries, such as but not limited to industrial, commercial and transportation. Valves generally include two ports, wherein the fluid enters one port and exits the valve through the other port. The valves also generally include a stopper mechanism, wherein the stopper mechanism is able to shut down the fluid flow throughout the valve.
When utilizing valves with a high water pressure system, such as but not limited to fire fighting valves, the user generally only has access to the water through the main port. The main port is generally substantially large in diameter which makes getting a small amount of water out of valve difficult. Also the shut-off valve attached to the hose from the water source is generally larger in diameter than the diameter valve needed to attach a fire fighting hose. This can lead to an unnecessary and inefficient number of different size valves utilized while fighting fires.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently controlling the flow of a fluid through a valve. The valve generally only has a main port wherein the water flows through at a very high pressure.
In these respects, the combinational valve system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently controlling the flow of a fluid through a valve.